When driving a car in hot weather, occupants may experience excessive sweating from contact with the vehicle seat, because the seat prevents or blocks the body's ability to radiate excess heat. To reduce sweating, the occupant may roll down the window of the vehicle, or if provided, turn on the air conditioning to allow cool air to pass through the vehicle interior. A disadvantage of both solutions is that areas of the occupant's body are in contact with the vehicle seat preventing any cooling airflow from reaching those areas. In cold weather, the reverse phenomena may occur, i.e., cold seats may be difficult to warm quickly due to occupant contact with the seat.
Seat covers or pads designed for placement on top of vehicle seats are known. In some cases, these seat covers or pads are made of fashion based materials that allow some air to flow therethrough, thus allowing the occupant to more readily emit heat radiated from the body during hot days or long drives and vice versa in cold weather. These devices have been made from wooden rollers, springs covered with porous sheet material and the like. A disadvantage of these seat covers is that they rely only on passive air flow and thus they do not fully resolve the issues discussed above.